Whatever
by HaKo-chan
Summary: Hati-hati dengan kata 'terserah', karena kata tersebut bisa menjatuhkan malapetaka bagimu./"Ka-kalau gitu," wajah Gilbert mulai bersemu, "lewat hatimu boleh?"/"Yah, ter—A-AP—"/Terinspirasi dari kata "terserah" yang sering diucapkan authors dan kawan-kawannya./Pair s : Jack-Alyss, Break-Sharon, Elliot-Gilbert-Vince-Eida, Oz-Alice/AU, fluffy/We're back! XD


Bagi yang merasa dirinya adalah kaum hawa, tolong camkan hal ini baik-baik.

'_Terserah'_

_Hanya 1 kata yang sangat mudah diucapkan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WHATEVER**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**[FF] Whatever © HaKo-chan**

**.**

_Hanya 1 kata yang tidak memiliki kepastian._

**.**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance**

**.**

_Hanya 1 kata yang membuat orang lain menjadi pusing._

**.**

**Warning(s): AU, fluffy, etc.**

**Pair(s): Jack-Alyss, Break-Sharon, Elliot-Gilbert-Vince-Eida, Oz-Alice**

**.**

_Hanya 1 kata yang sangat tidak diinginkan orang lain sebagai jawaban._

_Dan…_

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari kata "terserah" yang sering diucapkan authors dan kawan-kawannya.**

**Special fict for ****ODOL**** and ****MAMI****, and of course—****OUR BELOVED READERS****.**

**.**

_Hanya 1 kata yang membawa malapetaka._

**.**

**Happy reading! ~^.^~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Di dalam gedung Pandora Gakuen, lebih tepatnya di kelas 2-1, terdapat 4 orang siswi yang bersahabat baik. Mereka adalah Alyss & Alice Baskerville, Sharon Rainsworth, dan Eida Vessalius. Mereka terlihat seperti gadis biasa yang cantik, baik, rajin, tidak sombong, suka menolong, rajin menabung, dan _of course_—_single_. Mereka tidak pernah—atau mungkin jarang memikirkan soal cinta. Bagi mereka untuk saat ini yang dibutuhkan adalah belajar keras dan berhemat. Ya, **berhemat**. Mau tahu alasannya? Jika mereka berempat pergi jalan-jalan ke _mall_, mereka bisa saja menghabiskan uang dalam dompet mereka hanya dalam waktu 4 jam—kecuali Alice. Terlihat sepele? Mereka adalah orang-orang yang boros.

Selain itu, mereka juga adalah gadis-gadis yang suka lemot. Sekali lagi, **lemot**. Mungkin karena pikiran mereka telah terkontaminasi dengan berhemat. Oke, lupakan. Mereka terlihat sangaaat polos, tapi jika bersama, mungkin kata **polos** itu akan jauh dari benak kalian.

Oh, ya, satu hal yang selalu melekat pada diri mereka adalah kata "**terserah**". Kalau ada apa-apa, jawabannya pasti terserah. Ditanya—terserah. Diberi pilihan—terserah. Tapi, kalau pertanyaannya mau dikasih uang?—**MAU**! _Yeah_, jawaban yang sangat-terlalu-benar-benar pasti.

Sampai saat ini, mereka berempat masih bisa bersantai dengan menjawab kata "terserah". Apakah mereka tahu kalau "**malapetaka**" itu akan datang sebentar lagi, hm? Bagi kalian kaum hawa, jika kalian masih tidak percaya atau bertanya-tanya mengapa dengan kata "terserah" malah mengakibatkan malapetaka, ini dia jawabannya.

* * *

.

Di pagi hari yang cukup cerah ini, mereka berkumpul di dalam kelas. Entah mereka sadar atau tidak, **enam pasang mata** telah memperhatikan mereka dari tadi.

Mereka tertawa-serius-tertawa-serius begitu seterusnya sampai bunyi bel masuk kelas terdengar. Wajah mereka berseri-seri pagi ini. Sepertinya _mood_ mereka lagi _good_. Maklumlah, masih remaja—masih gampang berubah-ubah _mood_.

Seorang gurupun masuk—Liam-_sensei_. Guru yang biasanya menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan anak-anak kelas 2-1. Mereka terlalu gemas melihat kacamata sang guru yang selalu terlihat mengkilap—sepertinya. Pelajaran pun dimulai dengan penuh keributan di sana-sini. Dan seperti biasanya, Liam-_sensei_ tidak bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah. Tapi untunglah pelajaran masih bisa berlanjut walaupun dalam kondisi tidak stabil. Hingga akhirnya, Liam-_sensei_ menagih janji dari para murid.

"Harap tenang! Tolong tenang! SEMUA TENAAANG!" Nada suara Liam-_sensei_ meninggi. "Sekarang, kumpulkan tugas kalian!"

"Tugas? Tugas apa?" tanya salah seorang anak yang duduk paling depan, Xerxes Break.

"Tentu saja tugas yang diberikan minggu lalu! Ayolah… Kalian sudah berjanji pada _sensei_ untuk mengerjakannya, kan? Tolong jangan main-main! Jika tidak… _Sensei_ akan melaporkan kalian pada kepsek!"

Seketika ruangan kelas menjadi hening. Liam-_sensei_ pun mengelap keringat di dahinya. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Kelas kembali menjadi rusuh. Rusuh—mengumpulkan tugas mereka. Walaupun rusuh, Liam-_sensei_ tahu kalau ada 1 muridnya yang tidak mengumpulkan tugas. Dia berjalan mendekati murid tersebut.

"Alice, tugas kamu mana?" tanya Liam-_sensei_, terlihat ada kilatan di kacamatanya itu.

Alice menjawab dengan sigap, "Di mana aja boleh," dan begitu santai.

Liam-_sensei_ terlihat bersabar, "Tolong yang serius, Alice! Di mana tugasmu?"

Alice lagi-lagi menjawab dengan sigap, "Terserah _Sensei_," dan begitu santai.

Liam-_sensei_ terlihat mulai frustasi dengan jawaban anak didiknya itu, "Alice… Mana tugasmu?" Sepertinya Liam-_sensei_ menggunakan _mode_ tampang _horror_.

Alice akhirnya nyengir, "Lupa dibawa… Hehe…," dan menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Seketika itu pula, Liam-_sensei_ merasa tertiup dibawa angin.

* * *

.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Alyss memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di kelas—tidak seperti 2 sahabat dan saudara kembarnya yang dengan semangat menuju kantin sekolah. Alyss lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan musik di kelas. Alyss memang sangat rajin membawa _headset_, di manapun, kapanpun, dan lagi apapun.

Tiba-tiba, seorang cowok berkepang masuk ke kelasnya dan memosisikan dirinya duduk di depan Alyss. Tanpa segan, dia menatap mata Alyss dalam-dalam.

Awalnya Alyss cuek dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Tentu saja Alyss mengenali orang ini. Dia adalah Jack Vessalius, kakak tingkatnya sekaligus sepupu dari Oz & Eida Vessalius. Perawakannya sangat mirip dengan Oz—hanya berbeda pada tingginya saja.

Lama-lama Alyss merasa risih dengan keberadaan orang ini. Yang benar saja, dia menatap Alyss tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Apa dia memakai lem mata sampai-sampai tidak berkedip seperti itu? Entahlah.

Alyss akhirnya melepas _headset_-nya. Ia menatap orang itu tajam. "Ada apa?"

"Gak ada. Tumben gak jajan. Gak laper?" Jack bertanya seperti seorang ibu.

"LAPER! Laper banget malah! Tapi lagi diet, nih…"

"Ooh, pantesan. Oh, ya, lebih enakan di atap sekolah atau di taman belakang sekolah?"

Alyss menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Untuk apa kau tanya hal begituan?"

"Hanya tanya. Gak masalah, kan?"

"Pertanyaan yang sangat gak penting menurutku. Terserah kamu maunya di mana."

Jack menghembuskan nafas. "Kalo antara air putih sama jus, enakan yang mana?"

"Sama aja. Terserah kamu lebih suka yang mana."

Jack kembali menghembuskan nafas—kali ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. "Alyss, pilih **cintaku** atau **hatiku**?"

"Ya, **terserah** kamu maunya yang ma—hah? Bukannya itu sama aja ya?" tanya Alyss polos.

Baiklah, hal ini membuktikan kalau Alyss sedang **lemot**. Jack hanya menghembuskan nafas berat.

* * *

.

Di kantin, Sharon sepertinya kebingungan mau membeli makanan yang mana. Walaupun tadinya ia terlihat bersemangat untuk ke kantin, tapi sesampainya malah kebingungan. Sharon akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak membeli apapun di kantin.

Baru saja Sharon berbalik, ia langsung mendapati Break di hadapannya. Dengan gugup, Sharon berkata, "Kau mengagetkanku."

"_Gomen_," ujar Break, "ada yang mau aku tanyakan padamu. Untuk hadiah."

"Hadiah? Untuk siapa?" Sharon terlihat sedikit penasaran.

"Untukmu." Seketika wajah Sharon memerah seperti buah _strawberry_. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Break menyukai Sharon. Dasar anak muda, he.

"Me-memangnya apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" Sharon berusaha menutupi wajah merahnya. Break yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sebelum itu, bisakah kita duduk dulu?" ujar Break sambil menunjuk ke salah satu meja di kantin.

"O-oke."

Merekapun duduk berhadapan dan mulailah sesi tanya-jawab itu. Entah mengapa, Sharon terlihat sangat gugup.

"Kau mau benda yang berwarna _pink_ atau kuning?"

"Te-terserah. Aku suka dua-duanya."

"Lagi kepengen baju atau rok?"

"Ng-gak tau. Terserah kamu aja deh."

"Kalau gitu, mau jadi **pacar** aku?"

"Y-Yah, **terse**—_**WHAT**_?!" Sharon yang kaget dengan pertanyaan Break barusan membuatnya refleks berdiri dan memukul meja—membuatnya dan Break menjadi pusat perhatian. Di sisi lain, wajahnya semakin memerah. Seperti biasa, Break hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. Bersamaan dengan itu semua, bel tanda istirahat telah usai pun berdentang dengan nyaring.

* * *

.

Alice dan Eida pun kembali ke kelas dalam kondisi berantakan. Bagaimana tidak, mereka ditarik paksa oleh Sharon yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Wajah Alice pun masih belepotan dengan makanan dan Eida nyaris tersedak minuman yang ia beli. Ahh, Sharon kalau sudah malu-malu bisa lepas kontrol dan justru jadi malu-maluin.

Ketiga sekawan itupun menemui Alyss yang kelihatan nyaris seperti anak autis. Ia menggerakkan telunjuknya membentuk lingkaran, kemudian menaruh telunjuknya di pelipis, lalu di mulutnya dengan pose berpikir. Ngomong-ngomong, ini autis atau _stress_ ya? Oke, gak penting.

"ALYSS!" panggil Sharon gak nyantai. Nafasnya memburu dan wajahnya masih memerah.

Alyss yang tersadar dari aktivitas anehnya itu melihat ke arah Sharon dengan tatapan bingung, "Ada apa?" Dilihatnya lagi saudara kembarnya yang terlihat "sedikit" kotor dan Eida yang terbatuk-batuk. "Wah, sepertinya tadi kalian melakukan permainan gila-gilaan," ujar Alyss polos.

"BUKAAAN!" Lagi-lagi Sharon gak nyantai. Ia berusaha mengatur nafas dan emosinya dengan baik.

"Jadi?" Masih dengan wajah polosnya, Alyss bertanya.

Setelah nafas dan emosi Sharon membaik, ia menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Tidak ada," dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Sharon pun duduk, tapi kemudian ia menutup wajahnya lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri, dan tersenyum sendiri. Oke, Sharon mulai gila… Atau sedang berbunga-bunga? Hmm…

Sekarang Alice dan Eida bisa bernafas lega karena akhirnya mereka terlepas dari "tarikan" Sharon. Alice segera membersihkan wajahnya dengan _tissue_ yang diberi Alyss dan Eida duduk di bangkunya. Saat Eida ingin beristirahat sejenak sambil menunggu guru masuk ke kelas, tiba-tiba Elliot Nightray, mendekatinya.

"_Hey_, Vessalius!" panggil Elliot.

"Apa?" sahut Eida dan Oz barengan.

"Bukan _elu_, Oz! Tapi saudara _elu_, Eida!" Elliot agak sensi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eida agak malas.

"Hmm, nanti siang _loe_ sibuk gak?"

"Umm, kayaknya sih nggak. Emang kenapa?"

"_Gue_ mau belajar bareng sama _elu_." Wajah Elliot sedikit **memerah**.

"Ha? Tumben." Eida malah sinis.

"Emang gak boleh? Mau belajar sama-sama, gak?" Ke-**sensi**-an Elliot kembali muncul.

"Terserah kamu, deh," jawab Eida malas yang membuat sensi Elliot naik ke _level_ 2.

"Ya udah. Entar kita belajar bareng, ya. Sekitar jam 2 siang bisa, kan? Entar enakan belajar apa ya?" Elliot mulai tampak berpikir.

"Ya terserah kamu. Kan kamu yang ngajak." Lagi-lagi jawaban yang malas.

Elliot menghembuskan nafas berat, "Kok terserah mulu sih dari tadi? Jadi kalo _**gue**_** pacaran sama **_**elu**_** juga terserah**, ya?"

Eida pun menjawab dengan pasti dan sambil bermalas-malasan, "Iya, terse-**EEH**?!" Eida pun tersadar dari kemalasannya.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak!" Tiba-tiba sang guru telah datang.

Elliot tertawa kecil lalu segera kembali ke bangkunya yang tidak jauh dari bangku Eida. "Nanti jam 2 siang di rumah _elu_. Oke?" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Eida yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam sambil menahan dag-dig-dug di jantungnya.

* * *

.

Bel pun kembali berbunyi. Untuk kali ini mempertandakan bahwa adanya pergantian pelajaran. Sepertinya pelajaran kimia barusan menguras cukup banyak tenaga Eida. Berulangkali Eida menghembuskan nafas berat—menyebabkan Eida _bad mood_ saat ini.

"Eida," panggil Vincent Nightray—saudara Elliot yang berada di kelas sebelah.

"Ada apa? Ngapain ke sini? Kalau guru di kelasmu masuk gimana?" Yak, Eida benar-benar _**bad mood**_.

"Aduh, santai dong, Eida! _Gue_ ke sini mau pinjem buku cetak _elu_. Hari ini _elu_ ada pelajaran biologi kan? Pinjem, dong! _Gue_ lupa bawa nih, sebentar lagi pelajarannya," ujar Vincent.

"Ha?" Eida mulai sewot, "kenapa gak pinjem aja sama Elliot?"

"Ya elah, _loe_ kayak gak tau dia aja! Kalo minjem sama dia harus ada jaminannya! Belum lagi bunganya kalo telat balikin dan angkanya itu gak tanggung-tanggung," terang Vincent, "ayolah… _Please_… Pinjemin _gue_…"

Eida menghembuskan nafas kemalasan (?), lalu meminjamkan buku biologinya itu, "Nih…"

"Oke, _thanks_ ya, Eida! Entar pas pulang _gue_ balikin ke _elu_."

"Iya, iya. Terserah, deh!"

"_Loe_ kenapa sih dari tadi suram banget? Ada masalah?"

"Kagak. Udah, sana pergi!"

"Yakin?"

"TERSERAAAH!"

"'Terserah' apanya?"

"TERSERAAAH! Pokoknya TERSERAH!" Taraf ke-_bad mood_-an Eida meningkat.

"_Loe_ ini… semuanya terserah. Kalau _gue_ mau **cium** _elu_ juga terserah gitu?" Sepertinya Vincent berbicara dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Terse—eh, **MESUM**! SANA PERGI!"

"I-iya, ampun-ampun…" Vincent pun buru-buru pergi dan kembali ke kelasnya.

Eida lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas dan mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia pun baru menyadari kalau tadi Vincent dan dirinya telah menjadi pusat perhatian kelas. "_Oh_-_My_-_GOD_!" Eida menundukkan kepalanya frustasi.

* * *

.

"Jadi—" Rufus-_sensei_ menerangkan pelajaran yang dia ajarkan.

TENG! TENG! TEEENG! Bunyi bel pulang pun berbunyi.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan di pertemuan selanjutnya," kata Rufus-_sensei_.

Semuanya segera merapikan buku-buku dan beberapa menit kemudian berhamburan keluar kelas.

"E-Eida…!" panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Eida yang sampai sekarang masih _bad mood_, menanggapinya dengan wajah MaDeSu (Masa Depan Suram), "Oh, Gilbert-_nii_. Ada apa?"

"Ma-mau pulang bareng?" tanya Gilbert Nightray—kakak tingkat atau saudara dari Elliot dan Vincent—dengan gagap.

"Emm… Terserah," Eida membalasnya dengan wajah datar. Membuat Gilbert sedikit bergidik.

"Ka-kalau begitu… pulangnya lewat mana?" Jari-jari Gilbert saling ditautkan.

"Lewat mana aja boleh." Sepertinya Eida sudah terlalu malas untuk menanggapi pertanyaan.

"Ka-kalau gitu," wajah Gilbert mulai bersemu, "**lewat hatimu** boleh?"

"Yah, ter—**A-AP**—" Lagi-lagi Eida dibuat kaget.

"I-ini bukumu, tadi Vince menitipnya padaku. Selamat tinggal." Gilbert segera mengambil langkah seribu.

Eida masih syok dengan apa yang barusan terjadi padanya. Lalu ia menatap Gilbert dengan wajah bingung sambil bergumam, "Bukankah Gilbert-_nii_ mengajakku untuk pulang bareng? Kok Gilbert-_nii_ malah pergi sendiri?" Eida melihat bukunya yang diberikan Gilbert itu, "Haaah, ya sudahlah."

* * *

.

Satu jam telah berlalu. Seharusnya sekolah ini telah sepi penghuninya. Tapi, masih ada siswa-siswi yang berada di sekolah ini. Beberapa di antara mereka karena adanya kegiatan klub, sisanya karena menunggu jemputan yang belum kunjung datang.

"Haaah, Alice… Aku bosan menunggu," keluh Alyss yang membaringkan kepalanya di pundak Alice.

"Kau kira aku tidak bosan?" Alice terlihat sedikit jengkel, "aku juga lapar tahu!"

Alyss dan Alice—salah dua dari siswa-siswi yang belum pulang. Tiba-tiba seseorang berambut pirang mendekati mereka.

"Hai, Alyss! Hai, Alice!" sapanya dengan riang. Dia adalah Oz Vessalius—saudara Jack dan Eida Vessalius.

"…" Sepertinya tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang tertarik untuk membalas sapaan Oz.

"He-Hei, kalian tidak apa-apa?" Oz terlihat sedikit cemas.

"Hngh…" Hanya suara keluhan Alyss yang terdengar.

KRUYUUUK~!

Haaah, melodi yang parau dari perut Alice.

"Tuh, aku bilang apa! Aku lapar, Alyss!" rajuk Alice.

"Aduh, jangan protes padaku, dong! Protes sama _daddy_ yang sangat lama menjemput kita. Hoaaammm…" Sepertinya Alyss mulai mengantuk. Dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Alyss terlelap di pundak Alice.

"Alyss! Jangan tidur di pundakku!" protes Alice.

KRUYUUUK!

"Hais, perut ini…" Alice terlihat makin kesal.

"A-ano… Alice, kau mau makan?" tanya Oz yang prihatin melihat Alice.

"Mau. Sangaaat mau!"

"Maunya makan apa? Akan kubelikan untukmu," ujar Oz dengan senyum kepastian.

"Terserah, deh… Yang penting makanan! Ayo, belikan untukku!" Alice kambali merajuk.

"Iya, iya. Tapi makan apa dulu?" Oz mulai kebingungan menghadapi Alice.

"_Whatever_."

"Haah. Ya sudah, aku beri 2 pilihan. Pilih **daging** atau **cintaku**?"

"_**Up to**_—emangnya cinta bisa dimakan ya?" Mata Alice tiba-tiba berbinar.

Oz hanya bisa cengo sambil _sweat drop_. Di saat yang bersamaan, ayah Alyss dan Alice datang menjemput.

"Itu _daddy_! Ayo, Alyss, BANGUN!" Saat ini sepertinya Alice harus berusaha membangunkan Alyss yang telah melayang ke alam mimpi. Oz pun meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan wajah sedih.

* * *

.

Tuh, lihat sendiri bukan? Akhirnya **malapetaka** itu datang; kata "**terserah**" bisa membuat kamu **berpacaran** dengan seseorang **tanpa kamu sadari**. Kata "**terserah**" dapat membuat orang **kesal** dan menjadikan **beban** bagi lawan bicaramu.

Tapi sepertinya keempat gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari akan **malapetaka** yang telah mereka alami. Sebagian dari mereka melewati malapetaka tersebut dengan **emosi**, tapi juga ada melewatinya dengan **kelemotan** mereka.

Dan…

**FIN.**

**Are you sure?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Authors' Room:**

_Konnichiwa_, _minna_-_san_! :3

Pertama, _authors_ ingin mengucapkan **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU** untuk semua _reader_ dan pihak-pihak yang selalu mendukung serta memberikan semangat kepada _authors_ yang kadang suka malas mengetik ini. Kami berdua juga sangat bersyukur akhirnya fict ini bisa kami buat dalam jangka waktu singkat. ^^ Ini sesuatu, loh! **SESUATU**! #ganyante

Kedua, _authors_ meminta maaf atas kehiatusan kami yang begitu lama. ==" Kami juga meminta maaf atas cerita-cerita yang selama ini kami sajikan belum bisa memuaskan kalian semua, serta kami berdua juga meminta maaf kalau selama ini kami ada berbuat salah terhadap _readers_ ataupun _authors_ yang lain. (_ _)

Ketiga, seperti yang telah ditulis pada pembuka, fict ini spesial dibuat untuk kedua sahabat _authors_ –**ODOL** dan **MAMI** yang selalu bersama kami saat suka maupun duka. Semoga kita tetap bisa menjadi sahabat selamanya, ya. ^^ Kalau bisa nanti kita kuliah di kampus yang sama! *PLAK!* Dan tentu saja, fict ini juga spesial untuk pembaca setia kami. ^^

Keempat, untuk saat ini masing-masing _authors_—**faricaLucy** dan **Reborn Angel FTP**—sedang sibuk untuk tugas sekolah. Tapi, kami berdua tetap akan berusaha menyelesaikan fict-fict yang masih _on going_ di sela-sela waktu kosong kami. ^^

Kelima, terima kasih untuk _readers_ yang telah membaca fict ini. ^^ Kami sangat senang jika ada yang membaca fict kami ini, dan kami akan lebih senang lagi jika kalian memberikan _review_. _So_, _review_ _please_? =^_^=

Keenam, di bawah ini adalah **OMAKE** untuk fict ini. Selamat membaca. ^_~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu sebelum penembakan masal itu, Jack, Break, Elliot, Vincent, Gilbert, dan Oz melakukan rapat di markas mereka.

"Jadi sekarang… untuk apa kita berkumpul di sini?" Elliot memulai pembicaraan dengan wajah tidak senang. Wajar saja, ternyata markas mereka adalah kamar tidur Elliot. "Selain itu… KENAPA HARUS KAMAR _GUE_!? KANAPA GAK KAMAR VINCE ATAU GIL!?"

Dengan pasti, Vincent menjawab, "Kamar _gue_ gak mungkin… Kan _elu_ tahu, El, _kalo_ kamar gue lagi dibersihin sama si Echo."

Gilbert pun ikutan menjawab, "Kamar _gue_ juga gak mungkin… Asap di mana-mana. Entar _kalo_ kalian kena asma dadakan gimana?"

"Gil, kau masih merokok ya?" Oz segera memberi tatapan senyum mematikan kepada Gilbert.

Gilbert yang melihatnya segera membungkuk, "Ma-maafkan aku, Oz!" Yah, naluri pelayannya keluar.

Vincent kembali menambahkan, "Lagian kan kamar elu paling bersih, El. Aman, dan juga terkendali."

"Hah? Maksud _loe_?" Elliot mulai sensi.

"Udah, udah…" Break berusaha menenangkan keadaan, "sekarang ini ngapain kita ngumpul?"

"LAH! TADI KAN GUE UDAH NANYA!" Bukannya semakin tenang, Elliot justru semakin sensi.

"Makanya, kalo nanya satu-satu dong!" Break mengeluarkan alibinya.

"AP—"

"EHEM!" Suara Jack memutuskan kata-kata Elliot, "Jadi, kapan kita bisa mulai rapatnya?"

"DARI TADI, BEGO!" Akhirnya, tingkat kesensian Elliot sudah berada di batas maksimal.

"Oke, oke. Mari kita mulai rapatnya," Jack segera mempersiapkan diri, "satu minggu lagi kita akan menyatakan perasaan masing-masing kepada gadis yang kita sayangi dan cintai sepenuh hati dan raga kita."

"Yah… Eida Vessalius…" Elliot bergumam dan senyum-senyum sendiri.

"_No_, _no_, _no_! Eida milik gue!" Vincent langsung menyahut gumaman Elliot.

"_WHUAT_! Sejak kapan, _huh_? _Loe_ itu otak mesum, gak pantes tahu gak!" Kesensian Elliot bangkit.

"Kagak!"

Dengan ragu, Gilbert menimpali, "Ti-tidak! Eida—"

"APA, HAH?!" Tapi sayang langsung diputuskan oleh Elliot dan Vincent, membuat Gilbert murung dan mojok di sudut ruangan.

"Udah, udah… Nah, dari pengintaian gue selama 1 bulan ini, Alyss, Alice, Sharon, dan Eida itu selalu mengatakan kata '**terserah**'. Jadi, kita akan menggunakan kata ini sebagai '**panah**' untuk menyatakan perasaan kita," ujar Jack bangga.

"Maksud loe? Gue gak ngerti," tanya Elliot dengan polosnya.

"Aduh, Elli… _Elu_ itu kebanyakan emosinya sih, makanya lain kali sering-sering gunain otak loe buat mikir!" kata Vincent sadis.

"_WHAT_? MASALAH BUAT _LOE_, HAH?!"

"Udah, kalian tenanglah dulu! Sebagai cowok cakep—contohnya gue—jangan suka berantem," ujar Oz sok wibawa.

"Ha? _Loe_ gak salah ya?" Mata Elliot menyipit.

"Wah, ngajak berantem, nih!" Naluri preman Vincent keluar.

"Sudah! Cukup! _Time out_! Intinya, selama seminggu kalian bisa memikirkan apa yang harus kalian katakan dengan kata 'terserah'!" Jack pasrah dengan keadaan yang ada. "Aah, _gue_ gak bisa bayangin kalo _gue_ dan Alyss jadian seperti apa… Hehe… Haaah, Alyss memang gadis yang paling cantik," tambahnya lagi sambil memikirkan Alyss.

"Heh, loe lagi mimpi, ya? Ke mana-mana dan di mana-mana Eida itu yang paling cantik!" sahut Elliot.

"HAH! Harusnya _gue_ yang bilang begitu!" Sekarang justru Vincent yang sensi.

"He? Kenapa harus _elu_?!"

"Tentu saja harus _gue_!"

Selagi Elliot dan Vincent terus saja perang mulut, Gilbert menarik-narik baju Oz.

"Ada apa, Gil?" tanya Oz.

"A-ano…," wajah Gilbert memerah, "bi-bisakah mengajariku cara nembak cewek yang baik dan benar?"

Oz yang mendengar pertanyaan Gilbert terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Itu sangat gampang, Gil! Kau cukup mengatakan apa yang menjadi isi hatimu!"

"A-aku tidak mengerti…" Gilbert menunduk pasrah.

Oz tampak berpikir sejenak, beberapa detik kemudian dia mendapat ilham, "Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalo kau menembak dengan cara gombalan?"

"Go-gombal? E-entahlah, aku tidak yakin Oz…"

"Gil!" Oz menepuk pundak Gilbertdan dengan wajah yakin mengatakan, "Kau pasti bisa!"

"Mu-mungkin…"

"Kalau begitu, mari kita latihan…"

"Ka-kapan?" Gilbert terlihat semakin gugup.

"Tahun lalu. Ya sekarang dong, Gil!"

"Se-sekarang?"

"Yap! Berhubung aku sangat mirip dengan Eida, anggap saja aku adalah Eida! Jadi ceritanya, saat kita pulang sekolah, kau langsung menemui Eida. Lalu kau menawarkan untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama…"

"Ja-jadi, aku harus pulang bersamanya?" Wajah Gilbert semakin memerah.

"_Of course_. Kalo kau menembaknya lalu diterima, bukankah itu semakin bagus kalau kalian pulang bersama? Nah, setelah kau menawarkannya dan dia menjawab, kau bertanya lagi padanya mau lewat mana…"

"La-lalu?"

"Nah, saat pertanyaan itu Eida pasti menjawab dengan kata '**terserah**'. Di sinilah poin pentingnya!" Oz mulai berapi-api.

"Me-memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Setelah Eida menjawab dengan kata 'terserah', kau bertanya lagi padanya, '**lewat hatimu, boleh?**' dan kalau Eida menjawab, 'ya' atau 'terserah', berarti kau sudah jadian dengannya, Gil! Iya kan, Gil—LOH, GIL?!"

Ternyata Gilbert sudah terkapar dengan kejang-kejang dan wajah memerah kepanasan. Selain itu, ternyata gombalan yang Gilbert katakan adalah hasil latihan bersama Oz selama seminggu.

Jack dan Break yang bersama melihat teman-temannya itu hanya tersenyum saja. Lalu Jack mengatakan, "Hmm… Sepertinya peluang penembakanku akan lebih berhasil dibandingkan kalian." Ha, pede sekali.

Break menyeringai, "Fufufu… Lihat saja nanti."

**THE END.**


End file.
